


Freshmen Biology

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Facials, Homophobia, M/M, Modern Era, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: The head of the biological sciences department decides to teach the new hire a lesson.





	Freshmen Biology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).

Stu hated Devon. He suspected the feeling was mutual.

“Ass or mouth? Your choice.”

If looks could kill, Devon’s big, brown, puppy dog eyes would be on an FBI’s Most Wanted poster. “You won’t get away with this. I’ll call the police. _Someone _will call the police when they realize I’m missing. You — ”

“Me and the sheriff go way back.” Stu wasn’t afraid of Devon’s threats. “You really think he’ll take the word of an overeducated fruitcake like you over a pillar of the community like me?”

An overeducated fruitcake — yeah, that was Devon in a nutshell. A recent MIT graduate born and raised in the big city, Devon had arrived at Stu’s rural high school in order to accept a teaching post in the biological sciences department. At first, Stu had been thrilled to land somebody so highly-qualified. The salaries for new teachers in their cash-strapped district were abominable, and the post had been vacant for three miserable years of double workloads for Stu. But Devon hadn’t been in post three damn _weeks_ before he was completely overhauling the freshmen biology curriculum … a curriculum that Stu, in his capacity as head of department, had made his baby.

When he’d confronted Devon about it, Devon had been downright _rude_. “I’m teaching freshmen biology, not freshmen bible study. Darwin is essential knowledge.”

“Evolution is just a theory,” Stu had retorted. “Not everyone believes it. You need my permission to alter the curriculum, and I’m not giving it to you. You’ll teach freshmen biology as it’s always been taught in this town, you hear me? Or else.”

He’d thought that putting his foot down as bluntly as he’d done would be the end of the matter. It wasn’t until he started hearing complaints from parents at church on Sundays that he’d realized Devon had changed the curriculum anyway and was teaching it how he — and not Stu — wanted.

And that had only been the very beginning of their feud. So yeah. Stu _hated _Devon something _fierce_, and if the hatred wasn’t already mutual, it would be for sure after Stu was done here today.

“Mouth. I’ve decided for you,” Stu said conclusively. To prevent Devon from escaping, his wrists and ankles were secured to a hard-backed chair with plastic zip ties. This meant his ass was inaccessible in his current position, but his mouth was definitely not. It also had the added benefit of shutting Devon up, and Stu liked the idea of stuffing that ungodly, Darwin-loving mouth full of his cock far more than he cared to admit.

His cock was stiff and drooling by the time he’d unzipped his fly. He rubbed the tip over Devon’s pretty boy lips, making them shiny and slick. “Bite me, and you won’t live to regret it,” he warned.

He held Devon’s head steady with his hands as he fed his cock into Devon’s mouth. Stu was a big man, if he did say so himself, and Devon choked and drooled and moaned as he did his best to take all of Stu’s thick, long shaft.

Stu didn’t bother to wait for him to adjust. He began to thrust mercilessly, his hatred and rage giving him both energy and stamina. He was truly hammering Devon’s mouth, and the obscene smacking sounds they made together make him even bigger and harder. He was plowing in and out like he wanted to leave permanent cockhead-shaped furrows in Devon’s throat, and the muscles at the base of his cock were tensing, his balls were rising, and he thrust even harder and faster because in a moment, he was going to come —

He pulled out just as the first thick, white spurt of semen shot out of his cock and onto Devon’s face. It landed on his red, wet lips and dripped unchecked down his throat. The next shot hit Devon in that puppy dog eye, gumming up his fluttering, pretty boy eyelashes, and the third painted a stripe across his flaring nostrils. Devon’s fingers dug into Stu’s buttocks, fingernails threatening to break the skin even through his pants. Stu spurted yet again; Devon would be tasting and smelling Stu until —

Wait. _Wait. _His … his hands?!

Fuck.

Stu stumbled backwards a step, just in time to see Devon remove the zip ties around his ankles. How had he gotten free? He backed away further, panic rising, and tripped.

Devon was on him in a trice, and the overeducated fruitcake was surprisingly strong as he straddled Stu’s body and pinned him to the ground. His come-soaked face was incandescent with hatred, and Stu could feel Devon’s furious erection grinding into his belly, but Devon’s voice was deceptively sweet when he spoke:

“Ass or mouth? Your choice.”


End file.
